So In love with Two
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: Matt And Tai Are rivals to the end, even when it comes to a girlfriend Chapter one
1. Default Chapter

"Jeeze What is the matter with You, She's your friend." Tai muttered to himself. "Anyway, your best friend loves her." He waslked towards his next class only to see her there.  
  
"Hey Tai!" She ran over and jumped him wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
He blushed "Hey Candice, How's it been?"  
  
"Horrible, Starmon's still following me."  
  
He smirked "I think he loves you."  
  
She blushed "Don't say that That's evil."  
  
He grinned and hugged her.  
  
She walked with him to art class and they sat next to eachother.  
  
"Matt follows you around too- what do you think of that?"  
  
"I like him, but he's like and older brother, I don't know how to tell him."  
  
Tai sighed in relief,  
  
"What's the sigh for?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Oh-" She smiled then lookedover her work on the convis. She sighed. "No clue what to do."  
  
"If music helps you, use it to your advantage." The teacher said.  
  
She took out her CD Player and put her head phones on. She hummed.  
  
Tai looked over and grinned. HE looked at his canvis and smiled.   
  
She looked at the soccer player's canvis. "You have soccer on the brain."  
  
He nodded as her looked over to the painting of a person kicking a soccer ball.  
  
She smirked with a thought and put the thought on canvis, Matt, Tai, Davis, Kari, T.K., and all their digimon.  
  
tai stared 'Whoa.... she's good." He thought.  
  
"Sir may I have another canvis? I'm finished."  
  
"Yeah sure." He moved up the isle and took out the old one and then put an new one in. He looked at her work. "This is great."  
  
She smiled then thought some more.  
  
The teacher looked at Tai's work and smiled. "Soccer player eh? Try drawing a girl."  
  
He nodded as the teacher took his work and put in a new one. He looked at Candice and smiled as she painted a picture of the two of them, royalty style. She put in a purple and blue water color background.   
  
After the period was over  
  
"Hey Tai , can you walk me to the gym?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
They walked to the gym where the cheerleaders were meeting for tryouts. She went over, dropping her school bag.  
  
He went over to the bleachers and sat down.  
  
"Candice you first."  
  
"Gladly." She went to the center of the gym and danced to 'Milkshake' she did a handstand flip, a turn flip and kicked at the air. She back flipped and threw a couple punches and kicks, Did a cart wheel, into a turn flip, and landing on the judges table.   
  
Tai's nose bled.  
  
"Your in, what's your size?"  
  
"Skirts 4, shirts small."  
  
"Ok great, next."  
  
She breathed heavily and ran up the bleachers to tai.  
  
He wiped his nose clean and grinned.   
  
'So?"  
  
"That was great." He hugged her.  
  
Matt came in to the gym, sexy as ever, and spotted them. "Hey Candice!"  
  
She turned so fast that she almost fell, until Tai grabbed her, pulling her close to him.  
  
She gulped. "Thanks, Hey Matt."  
  
"They want you upstairs in the auditorium for auditions."  
  
"Damn that's today?!"  
  
"Yeah, we're waiting for ya."  
  
She jumped down every 2 steps and jumped into his arms.  
  
He let her go and grabbed her school bag. He grinned at Tai's red face.  
  
"See ya later Tai!"  
  
"Yeah Bye Candice."  
  
She was startled to feel Matt's hand in her's, but allowed him to hold it.  
  
Tai growled 'Just remember what she said..."  
  
"You know, Candy, He likes you."  
  
"Who, tai?"  
  
"Yeah, do you like him back?"  
  
She blushed. "I guess, depends on how you define like."  
  
He looked at her. "Ok, How about love? Do you love him?"  
  
"Once again it depends on how you define it." She stopped walking. "Do you feel that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It feels like jealousy, are you jealous when I'm with tai?"  
  
He blushed "Well, sometimes, when you hug him, I just feel betrayed."  
  
"Betrayed, By me?"  
  
"No, by tai..."  
  
"How in what way?"  
  
"He knows I... have feelings for you, that's why he's doing this..."  
  
She sighed. "Look matt, I love the both of you, don't make me choose against the both of you."  
  
"Who would you choose?"  
  
She gulped. "Matt, please, I don't want to do this now."  
  
Tai walked over. "Yeah Who would you choose?"  
  
She heaved a sigh. "Not this not now please you guys, I love the both of you."  
  
Matt and Tai gave her a stern looks.  
  
"Who Candy, which one of us will you choose?"  
  
She held back her anger. "I'm Not choosing damnit! I don't want to hurt either one of you!"  
  
"Who would you choose Just say it, It's Tai ISN'T IT!? ITN'T IT!" Matt screamed almost in tears.  
  
"NO DAMNIT MATT, NIETHER OF YOU!" She walked away after grabbing her schoolbag from Matt.  
  
Matt growled at himself.  
  
"Go after her Matt, you love her."  
  
"No- She- She needs to be alone."   
  
He sighed not wanting to argue with him. "Fine, but if you lose her to someone else you'll be very angry at your self."  
  
He ran after her, "Candice!"  
  
"I'm not choosing,"  
  
"I know, look I'm sorry." He walked behind her.  
  
She stopped and sniffed back tears, dropping to her knees. "Why is he like that Tai?"  
  
He went over to her side and crouched down, looking at her. "You love him back-"  
  
She cried as Tai wrapped his arms around her. "I guess I do Tai, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, Why don't you go and tell him that?"  
  
"No- not after this..."  
  
Matt was hiding behind a locker, watching and listening in on them. 'Why am I such a jerk?' He thought.  
  
She looked at Tai. "You think he'll forgive me?"  
  
"Forgive you? He needs to apologize to you, I'm surprised you think it's your fault. He souldn't have tried to force you to say who you love, and I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok..."  
  
Matt went over, gulping, he knelt down to her. "I'm sorry." He took her in his arms and.  
  
Tai stood and smiled. HE put his hands in his pockets, he leaned against the wall as Yolei went over. "Hey Yolei."  
  
"Hey tai." She smiled and hugged him.  
  
HE looked down and grinned evily, doing that classic cartoon eyebrow thing.   
  
Matt smiled at Candice looking into her eyes. HE kissed her forehead.  
  
She smiled and stood, "Do you hear that?" She became serious and looked to where the sound was coming from.  
  
This is chapter 1!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Matt smiled at Candice looking into her eyes. HE kissed her forehead.  
  
She smiled and stood, "Do you hear that?" She became serious and looked to where the sound was coming from.  
  
Izzy ran over to them. "Digimon! In the Gym!" He tryed to catch his breath.   
  
Ken, Davis, T.K. and Kari came running. "That digimon's coming this way!"  
  
A girl came out of nowhere, she had sparkiling blue eyes and Silky blonde hair. She caught both Davis and Ken's eyes. "Mom, Dad." She said looking at Matt and Candice. "I am Hope."  
  
Sora and mimi came running to them from the corrider as Joe came running from the Hall stairs. "Matt, Tai!"  
  
Matt stood still in shock. "Umm why are you calling us your parents?"  
  
"Matt she's from the future."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She came to the past so we can save the digital world of her time."  
  
She nodded. "I'm 13 years old, if you were wondering dad." She smiled. "I come from the year 2025, I was born December 12th, 2012." She said. "That digimon's with me. We knew you'd gather in the same place that we'd be able to get to you all."  
  
Seraphiemon went back to it's original form, patamon. "Hope!"  
  
She outstreached her arms and he flew to her. She hugged him. "Lets go you guys, I can get you back here once this is all over."   
  
Tai looked at her and then at Yolei. He walked over to Hope. "Hey hope, can I ask you something?"  
  
"If you have a kid in the future?" She nodded. "You'll meet him."  
  
He smiled "Cool."  
  
They followed her outside. She looked at them. "Stay close to me, I don't want you to get lost in time."   
  
They nodded.  
  
She opened a portal and walked in, the group following her.  
  
~2025~  
  
A hover craft flew by. "Follow me." She walked over to an ally way and the holograph of a dead end disapeared.  
  
"Who It looked so real."  
  
"Shh-"She allowed them all in first and went in with patamon. The hologram went up again and a steel wall fell, covering it up. "You may all speak now."   
  
"I'll go get the others."  
  
She nodded and let patamon go. "This is my home, The hologram is to protect us."  
  
"From what?" Tai asked.  
  
"From the evil ruler, he seeks the digidestened to kill us. Some say that he was a digidestened but for some reason, went bad."  
  
The others had arrived, looking at their past selves.  
  
Matt could tell which one was tai, due to the big hair.  
  
Candice stared. "This is too much!" She collasped.  
  
Matt caught her. "Ditto."  
  
Neo-Matt just stared at his younger self. "You were right tai, I was a scruffy teen ager."  
  
"Told ya, now pay up."  
  
Sora, mimi, joe, Izzy, T.K., Kari, Davis and Ken were looking at themselves. The future Kari was pregnant by T.K. ^-^  
  
'Sonny where are you?' She thought.  
  
A big haired teenager came running "HOPE!" HE ran and hugged her, lifting her up in the air.   
  
"Sonny!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
Older Davis growled at him and walked off.  
  
Davis blinked  
  
"Welcome." Older Candice said  
  
"Yes, welcome to 2025, it is very nice to see you all." Older Matt said smiling at them.   
  
Older Davis cursed sonny out in his room. "Damn him, How I hate him!" He kicked the dresser over and it had fallen over. A porta; opened and an olderr version of Hope came out of it.   
  
"Davis, what happened here?"  
  
He turned and looked at the leather clad teen. "Thank God your home." He went over and grabbed her.  
  
She stared at him. "Davis.... What's wrong?"  
  
"I just hate Sonny so much, I'm watching your pain all over again."  
  
She sighed "You kicked the dresser over again ."  
  
"Yeah... I just hate him so much."  
  
"I know."  
  
He pulled her closer and started to kiss her neck.  
  
She cringed and a tear drop slid down her cheek. "Ow..."  
  
"What's wrong!?" He let go and then looked at his hands. "Blood! Hope what happened?!"  
  
"I was hit, in the future..." 


End file.
